


Knowledge of Dead Secrets [Fanart]

by justaddgigi, rei_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hoodoo, M/M, Vodu, Wincest - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book covers for the story with rei-c's permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge of Dead Secrets [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowledge of Dead Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160142) by Rei-C. 
  * Inspired by [Knowledge of Dead Secrets by Rei_c [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884630) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my portfolio of my other works [Here](http://gigikiersten.com)


End file.
